


Loving You

by shiro-kuro-au (thelionsleepstonight33)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionsleepstonight33/pseuds/shiro-kuro-au
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little imagine starring young Arima Kishou!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

Arima glanced down at you from under his glasses before returning his gaze to the book he was leafing through. You sighed slightly, loving the feeling of his hard body against yours as you lay on the couch together. You slid your leg over his lap and snuggled your body closer to your boyfriend of a year.  
Not quite comfortable, you shifted again. At Arima's gasp you finally notice the bulge against your thigh. Although he still has his eyes trained on the novel, from the way his fingers were practically ripping the pages, you could tell he wasn't really reading. Feeling bold you leaned up and planted a soft kiss on your boyfriends neck. You felt him shudder at your touch.  
Although you and Arima had been dating for over a year you had yet to have sex. It had never felt like the right time with how much Arima worked, but now, with a growing heat inside of you, it felt like now was the time.  
Reaching up, you locked eyes with Arima's usually cold eyes and realized there was a heat there that you didn't usually see. You let out a gasp as you moved your leg to feel more of the hardened member in his trousers.  
"(Y/N)" He breathed in warning, before taking off his glasses and setting them and the book gently on the table. You ran your fingers through his long locks of dark blue hair, and let your lips meet his. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but as your hand began to wonder down his neck so you could trace the contours of muscle of his chest and stomach, you heard Arima let out a groan. A sound you had never heard him make before. A light dusting of pink colored his cheeks.  
"(Y/N)," He choked out, "We should stop. If you don't want to go any farther... I don't know how long I can hold back." His jaw clenched as your fingers reached the waistband of his trousers.  
"Kishou." You breathed, looking into his eyes, "Touch me." You said, finally giving him permission after all this time. Not wasting any, he had you underneath him in an instant as he hovered over you. Painfully slowly, he lowered himself onto you so you could feel his hard length against your core. You let out a breathy moan before clamping your mouth shut.  
"Let me hear you." Arima said, reaching up and kissing your mouth. He slid his tongue over your lip and you gasped at the feeling of his fingers in your thigh. Tangling your fingers in his hair you kissed him roughly feeling his tongue dominate your mouths. With tentative fingers your reached for the front of your boyfriends pants, and felt him stiffen at the contact. Worried you had done something wrong, you pulled your hand away only to have Arima lead it back to his hard member. He shuddered at the contact, and gauging his reactions you began to rub his through the fabric.  
Somehow you had lost your shirt, and he was no longer wearing his. You were just in your underwear, and the two of you had made it to the bed. Arima took a moment to look at you, his eyes serious.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, stopping his actions, his limbs trembling with restraint. He had waited a year for you. You wanted this. He wanted this. Leaning up, you kissed him softly but passionately.  
"Yes, I'm sure." You finalized, and found your hands pinned by your ears as Arima kissed you. His lips were rough and demanding. He trailed kissed down your neck and chest, sure to leave marks tomorrow. You moaned as his mouth made it to your chest. You arched your back to give him access to the clasp of your bra. He had it undone in record time and was sucking on your chest greedily. You gasped at the sensation, moaning loudly. You felt Kishou rub himself against your core. The heat inside of you was building. You wanted him.  
"Now. Kishou." You commanded. With heaving breaths he discarded both of your underwear and disappeared to grab a skins. When he was ready you whimpered as he entered you slowly. Your walls stretched around him and he kissed your tears that were sliding down your cheeks.  
"I love you." He whispered letting you adjust to his large size. When you were ready you breathed back, "I love you, too."  
His pace was strong and even as he pushed into you, but the look on his face gave you an idea to the pleasure he felt. His breathing was labored and he let out a low moan. You pushed your hips back to meet his thrusts as you became a moaning mess underneath him. Finally, he found your spot and you screamed as he hit it repeatedly.  
"That's a good girl." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed your neck. You let out a small whimper at the pet name. Slamming into you his thrusts became more and more uneven as he came closer to his high. You felt the coiling of heat inside you and it wasn't long until you were screaming his name. He didn't last long after you and gave one final thrust as your walls clenched around him, milking him for all he had.  
After discarding the used skins he came to lay beside you, just breathing you in. You hummed in content as his arms wrapped around you. He kissed your neck at one of the many purple bruises that covered it.  
"I love you (Y/N)."  
"I love you Kishou."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the thought of young Kishou with that dark hair of his....


End file.
